Take A Walk On The Wild Side
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke sitting in a tree so not doing s-e-x ... yet ... -On Hiatus-
1. The First Taste

Take A Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 1

"Ngh, please Kashi … don't stop" Itachi groaned in his sleep. Kakashi stood there dripping wet from the downpour outside watching Itachi's face as he experienced an obvious pleasure in his dreams. He knew the dream was about him, He just wondered what it was that was making Itachi moan so heartily. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly caressed Itachi's face, and suddenly ended up being pinned underneath the boy his hands held over his head with one hand while the younger boys other hand held a kunai to his bared throat.

"Ka … Kakashi?" Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the older man pinned underneath himself, he blushed furiously realising the position they were in. He looked down to see kakashi's half lidded eyes staring at him. What surprised him was when Kakashi shifted slightly he felt the bulge in his Taichou's pants. Itachi turned a deeper shade of red and tried to slip off Kakashi only to have their positions reversed by Kakashi.

Kakashi could see the delicate blush staining his love interest's cheeks at the compromising position he'd flipped them into but Kakashi knew he wanted this. He just wondered if Itachi wanted the same thing. He leaned down his breath blowing on the boy's neck his teeth grazing his earlobe through his damp mask. "Itachi" he whispered seductively "I know what you dream about. Reality is so much better" he said, his voice oozing sexual appeal.

Itachi became harder hearing those words and groaned as kakashi's hand passed over his straining erection. "Kakashi" he gasped as he kept moving his hand over it "please" he said breathlessly "I need …. " his hips straining to lift as kakashi's hand kept him from arching up.

"What is it you need?" Kakashi whispered huskily into his ear "release? … Is that it?" Kakashi asked gently stroking his soon to be lover through the material of his restraining silky black boxers. "Y-es" he groaned. Kakashi moved his lips from nibbling the edge of his ear down the column of his throat to his collarbone and gently nipped and sucked the skin before biting him a little harder which, in turn, made Itachi groan at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Kakashi's hand slipped underneath the silky material restraining Itachi, to feel the boys large hardened cock "Ngh, Kakashi" the younger man groaned and thrust up as Kakashi started running his hand up and down his ever hardening appendage. Kakashi's experienced mouth moved over Itachi's chest suckling the hardened dusky nipples before moving down to trace his defined abs with his tongue while his hand was still slowly stroking him.

Kakashi's mouth reached the hem of Itachi's boxer's and he looked up at his Kohai with intense eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, still stroking him but his eye's never leaving Itachi's, to make sure he wasn't hesitant about anything. All he saw was acceptance and trust in the younger mans eyes "Please … " he groaned, thrusting up into kakashi's hand which was stroking his rock hard erection "Don't make me wait" he panted out, lust clouding over his gaze.

"Eager are we" Kakashi purred as he slid the younger mans boxers down his hips, letting his straining erection bounce free before he was urging the silky material to move over Itachi's knees and flicked them to the floor once the were past his feet. Grasping the base of Itachi's erection Kakashi pulled down the damp sticky mask before he licked the tip of it, which was weeping pre-cum "ah … Kakashi" Itachi moaned in pleasure before he cried out heartily as Kakashi took all of him into his hot mouth.

They heard the bang of the Fusuma* against the frame as Sasuke opened his door. Kakashi let Itachi's throbbing cock drop from his mouth with a wet plop "I have to go, later tachi-kun" his Taichou sexily breathed in his ear before disappearing out of the open window, leaving the slight scent of sex lingering in his wake. "Nii-san … what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he opened the Fusuma while rubbing his eyes sleepily. "N-Nothing otouto" Itachi got out jerkily as he quickly yanked up the blanket to cover his straining erection. (A/N: Sasuke is 9, Itachi is 15 and Kakashi is 23 ;) …) "You should go back to bed" he said trying to get rid of the younger Uchiha so he could deal with himself "Aniki … What are you hiding under there?" sasuke asked seeing something making a tent under his blankets (A/N: Sasuke's still innocent ^_^) "I-It's nothing little brother, go back to-Ngh …" Itachi groaned.

Sasuke's hand had slipped under his blankets, grabbed him, and squeezed him pleasurably "Oh Nii-san … Did I hurt you?" he asked as he went to withdraw his hand from Itachi's aching erection. Itachi hissed at the loss of contact "Nii-san! What's wrong?" he asked actually afraid he'd hurt his Aniki "Nothing Otouto, you should get back to bed before Otou-san gets up to scold you for being up this late" he said in a dismissive tone, really just wanting to take care of himself. "But Aniki, you didn't answer what it was that was under there" he said as he tried to lift the blankets to see what was underneath.

"N-No Otouto … just … just go back to-ahhh" Itachi moaned as sasuke gripped him yet again "But Nii-san" sasuke pouted as he moved his hand up and down experimentally having Itachi buck his hips up to increase the friction "I just want to help" he said in a small innocent voice as he moved his hand slowly up and down again unbeknownst to what he was doing to his Aniki. "Do you really want to help Otouto?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth as he bucked into Sasuke's slowly moving hand "Yes Aniki, I really do" Sasuke said, radiating exuberance and energy as he squeezed Itachi's pulsing member in excitement at being able to help him.

Itachi groaned extremely loud, his younger brother not realising what he was doing to him as he squeezed again. "Okay otouto, come here" he said, as he pulled Sasuke's hand away and drew him onto his bed as a crash of thunder shivered through the still air. Itachi started to unbutton Sasuke's pyjama top when Sasuke's hands shot up to stop his own "What are you doing Nii-san?" he asked innocently "I'm preparing you to help me, kay?" Itachi said trying to reassure his otouto with a gentle smile "kay" sasuke amended as he set his hands back down on the duvet to let Itachi continue. Itachi had stripped Sasuke's shirt off and reached down to slide sown the bottoms when his hand brushed his Otouto's crotch and felt his stiff length brush the middle part of his hand.

'Geeze' he thought to himself 'I shouldn't do this, he is only a child' as the thought crossed his mind his hands stopped moving and settled on his Otouto's hips. "Nii-san … Are you okay?" sasuke asked, concerned that his Aniki might be reconsidering him helping –which he was- "I think you should go back to bed otouto" Itachi said in a partially strained voice as he re-buttoned Sasuke's pyjama top "But Nii-san" Sasuke whined "No Sasuke!" Itachi raised his voice slightly "please … just go to back bed" he pleaded quietly, praying to Kami that sasuke would listen "okay Nii-san" sasuke acquiesced as he gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek and hopped off the bed to walk silently back to his room. 'He'll certainly make a great ninja one day' was Itachi's last thought before –ignoring his aching length- he drifted off to sleep.

*Fusuma – Japanese sliding rice-paper door

Okay everyone … my first threesome fic ever so please … refrain from shooting me … just for a little while.

I wrote this cause I was bored, I just finished moving house … again! Gah! I hate moving ya know … all that packing and unpacking and sorting … it drives me insane!

Anyhow … I enjoyed writing this. Hopefully I can make a story out of it. Sorry for any delays with my other fics … I don't have any internetz.

Reviews Ideas and Constructive Criticism are welcome. Thanks a lot guys.

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	2. Mistakes Have A Price Too

Take A Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 2

Yo!

Been a while guys and guess what … I'm Graduating! Hurrah!

On with the show. By the way guys … this is non-massacre

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters … only the story line …. xx

6 years later ….

The continuous 'thunk' pause 'thunk' could be heard as the youngest Uchiha prodigy practiced his aim at one of the training fields in the village, number three to be exact. People saw this as pointless when they knew his aim was just shy of being as perfect as his older brothers. The eldest clan prodigy lounged in the high branches of an oak watching his younger brothers bare sweat slicked back as the muscles rippled beneath the skin's surface every time he threw a kunai at the target hearing the audible 'thunk' as it hit it's mark.

"Aniki, Come down here and spar with me" Sasuke called up to where he knew his brother was sitting, just watching as he wrenched his kunai out of the target nailed to the training pole. Suddenly his brother's presence was behind him "And what makes you think you can defeat me? … Otouto" he breathed the last word against the shell of Sasuke's ear, knowing that sasuke wasn't as immune to his charm as he pretended to be. Sasuke whipped around, kunai poised at the ready "uh uh, tut tut Sasuke, no weapons and the Sharingan is to be left out of this as well" he stated as he covered his brothers eyes with one hand while disposing of his kunai and the pouch full he had collected with the other, dropping them beside the training pole.

Once he felt the rush of chakra recede from his brother's eyes he gripped his brothers throat and spun them around so his bare chest was pressed against Sasuke's slick back while Itachi's back was pressed against the training pole, letting Sasuke feel just how much attention he had been paying to his muscular body "I heard you last night" he whispered before he spun sasuke away to ready himself for the barrage of blows headed his way "with that Uzamaki brat, you really should keep it down you know, some of us like to sleep you know" he said and then chuckled quietly as Sasuke's hits became erratic, he was so easy to read. "Then why don't you move out" Sasuke snarled as his breath came out in harsh pants showing that he hadn't had a good spar in a while, at least not with someone as quick as himself, as he blocked the younger's powered hits.

"what … and break our dear mothers heart" he said with a false look of indignation "I don't think it would be wise to do that right now" he said as he caught the fist that sasuke had aimed at his solar plexus before spinning him around and trapping him with his own arms wrapped about him while his lips brushed against Sasuke's ear "especially with what father is doing" he said darkly "she won't hold together when she finds out and we must be there for her" he admonished his brother as he let him go again.

"I do not believe father would do such a thing, he knows that when people find out that he will be trialled and loose position as the clan head. Surely he is not so stupid?"Sasuke remarked before he let out a gasp as his back hit one of the solid oak tree trunks as Itachi pinned him against it and he felt his lithe body pressed against his own muscular form "you know that father isn't as smart as he looks sasuke, do not let that slip your mind. Even if he is our father, this goes against everything we stand for as a clan and as individuals" Itachi's hot breath wafted against and between his parted lips "And if Lady Tsunade finds out-" Itachi cut him off "which she will" Sasuke continued "-then what will we do? The clan is already under scrutinisation from the village elders, this is bound to make us look worse. But father already knew that" he said almost to himself.

Itachi watched him before replying "Yes he did sasuke, but this will not be our affair until it is brought to light. Put it to the back of your mind until then and focus on your training" he hissed the final words as his clothed erection brushed against his brothers with delicious friction "ah Aniki" Sasuke moaned quietly into the crook his brothers neck, his heated breath travelling against his older brother's neck as Itachi latched onto his bare shoulder and using lips tongue and teeth, marked him underneath his shirt-line so it wouldn't be visible. "This is training Aniki?" he groaned as Itachi bit his shoulder again, none too gently "No Sasuke … this is not … training … This is … pleasure" he whispered brokenly before he groaned against his Otouto's shoulder as he ground their hips together.

"Aniki please … not here … not now" Sasuke groaned as Itachi moved against him again hissing at the friction as he said "Naruto's going to be here soon" Itachi immediately sobered as he rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder "you are right Otouto … another time when it is more … appropriate" he whispered through his lust induced delirium. Sasuke slipped down the tree trunk to the ground bringing Itachi with him to have his head resting in his lap. Sasuke loosened the hair tie holding it away from Itachi's face and started running his fingers through it "Sadly I do not think there is going to be an appropriate time Aniki" Sasuke whispered.

And that's how Naruto and Kakashi found them, Itachi with his eyes closed, head resting in Sasuke's lap as the younger of the two ran his fingers through the long ebony tresses with his back resting against the tree trunk "Sasuke, you ready for training?" the blonde loudmouth asked him as their respective shadows played over the two brothers "Yeah, give me a minute dobe, I'll meet you at training ground five okay" sasuke said without looking up from his brothers lined face "sure" the blonde said before disappearing in an orange and black blur. Kakashi stood there watching them and could see that sasuke loved Itachi more then he let on and he didn't like the feeling that was welling up inside of his chest … was it jealousy that was making him feel this way? He didn't know.

The Younger Uchiha roused the elder from his light doze and they lazily picked themselves up from the floor before Sasuke hugged his brother tightly around his lithe waist and whispered "I'm sorry Aniki" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's more bulky shoulders and said "You have nothing to apologize for Otouto" in a hushed tone before he let go of his younger self and said in a louder voice "you must go and train with your team-mate otouto, I will see you when I get home" and his otouto went with his will and with a small smile he was gone. Itachi found his back suddenly pressed against the jagged patina of a large oak with the hot demanding un-clothed mouth of his Taichou pressed over his own as Kakashi forced a knee between his legs. Kakashi wrenched his mouth away when the need for air became the first priority before panting heavily against Itachi's ear and groaning "Mmm … Kohai" as he slipped his hand underneath the younger boys loose pants and palming his generous erection with a calloused hand and having him groan "Ngh ... Kashi" as he arched into his Taichou's hand "Hmm ... Going commando Itachi?" he breathed the question against the shell of his ear, causing the youth to shiver against his hard body.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Itachi's large cock and rubbed a thumb across the slit which had started leaking pre-cum before removing his hand and roughly pushing Itachi's hips back against the tree before grinding against him, making him call out "Ah!" Kakashi's panting was harsh against the boys ear as he leaned against him, untying the drawstrings to his pants before shifting them down his hips and having the boys erection spring free "Ah there we go" he whispered as he moved down Itachi's lithe body before kneeling in-front of his hard-on, his breath ghosting across the fevered flesh as Itachi placed his hands on Kakashi's broad shoulders his breath whistling between his teeth while his hands held a tight grip around the formed muscles. Kakashi's pink tongue peeked out between his luscious lips as he swiped the flat of his tongue over the younger boys slit making him try and buck his slender hips out of the rough grasp Kakashi had on them, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. Itachi's fairly audible gasp was formed by the heat of kakashi's mouth surrounding him as he worked his tongue against the head of his length.

Kakashi brought his mouth back up to the head of Itachi's cock and suckled at the head as he stroked the rest of the saliva slicked shaft. Itachi's back arched as kakashi's teeth accidently brushed against the sensitive head and he heard a low curse come from the elder Uchiha as he did it again. Kakashi felt the hands in his hair tighten before it was roughly tugged as Itachi bucked his hips sending his cock deep into the back of kakashi's throat "hah" he groaned "Kuso … I'm going … ha …to … ngh … cum… Ka-Kashi" Itachi said as his head thrashed back and forth against the tree's rough bark, some catching in his hair, as Kakashi continued to deep throat him "a-ah … _ Kakashi!_" Itachi moaned loud and long as he came hard in kakashi's mouth the silver haired nin suckling his softening member of every last drop before letting it drop from his mouth and licking his lips clean of the sticky substance. As he rose he drew the Uchiha's pants up with him before tightening the drawstrings and tying them in a bow "You taste delicious Kohai" Kakashi whispered seductively into Itachi's ear as he lent against him, his own prominent erection pressing against the younger's toned stomach.

Itachi's sensitive hearing picked up a slight rustle in the tree's and he switched on his Sharingan to see the retreating chakra signature of someone familiar and it looked as if they were crying "Oh no …" He whispered "Itachi?" Kakashi questioned as the young man twisted out of his grip and the last word he heard was let out on a saddened breath as Itachi made the edge of the clearing "Otouto"…

Okay … Whatcha think?

I wasn't sure how to work this chapter exactly but I think I did okay … let me know?

Reviews make my fingers type faster :)

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	3. Mended And Caught

Take a Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 3

Okay so poor little sasuke in the last chapter… I don't think it' going to get any better in this one … sorry guys

Disc: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, just my plotline

So … on with the show guys

Enjoy :)

Itachi jumped as fast as his chakra enhanced legs could carry him and caught up to his younger self catching him around the waist he pulled them both down to the forest floor all the while Sasuke was fighting his hold trying as best he could to get out of his elders arms "let me go!" he screamed before he stopped struggling realising Itachi wasn't going to "Please, just let me go" he sobbed whilst going limp, letting his brother hold his weight.

"Sasuke please listen to me" Itachi whispered brokenly into his ear "That's not what it looked like, you weren't-" it was then that sasuke yanked himself out of his brothers arms "I wasn't what Itachi? Supposed to see you fucking around with our Taichou? Yeah Cause that's perfectly normal behaviour for a captain and his subordinate huh? You don't see other ANBU Teams as dysfunctional as ours do you? You… fucking Kakashi… its pathetic!"

Itachi had just about had enough "What about us otouto! Do you think it's completely normal for two brothers to love each other as we do! Its incest and we'd both be trialled and possibly executed if they ever found out about us! Do you think I want that for us… for you? You have so much ahead of you" by this time Itachi had a hold of Sasuke's shoulder's and was lightly shaking him "get over me and move on sasuke, I don't want your unmarred reputation ruined by my own selfishness"

Sasuke watched as his brother's eyes lose their lustre of life with the words pouring out of his mouth but then he saw them turn hard and cold "go back to your training otouto and just forget about us, you got it?" Sasuke shook his head negatively as he turned mute "listen to me sasuke you need-" Sasuke raised his voice so Itachi could hear him "No… No I won't Aniki, I cant, not after everything we've been through I-I-I wont do it I-"

Itachi shouted at him stunning him into silence "No sasuke! I won't sit by and watch as your reputation is damaged just go!" Sasuke shook himself of his stillness and tried to latch on to Itachi's shirt-sleeve with a small plea of "Aniki…" But Itachi shook him off and look at him with dull cold soulless eyes "No sasuke, I don't want you anymore" and with that he walked away leaving sasuke kneeling in the middle of the forest with tears streaming down his face turning cold as they dripped onto the carpeted forest floor below before a blood curding scream of "ANIKIIIIII!" was brought forth from his dry throat… I think everyone heard it.

One Month Later….

Itachi could see his rejection was slowly breaking sasuke down, bit by bit, slowly but surely, he was becoming cold and unfeeling even towards the Uzamaki brat, their mother had noticed and she was really starting to worry. Itachi was thinking maybe he should have left things as they were and maybe this nightmare wouldn't have ensued the words that had spewed forth from his mouth just over a month ago. He had tried to approach sasuke more then once and talk to him as normal brothers do but he would just sneer at him, turn and walk away as if he hadn't tried to talk to him to start with.

Itachi was becoming quite fed up with this new sasuke; he wanted the old one back. The one that smiled and laughed and helped work as part of a team when on dangerous ANBU missions the one that would come to him in the middle of a thunder storm so he felt safe and protected, he knew it was his fault that the old sasuke had been buried by the new one and he was trying to find a way to remedy that but answers weren't easy in coming.

Half a month later…

Itachi saw a break in the mask that sasuke had created for him-self, it was whilst he was training with Naruto. Itachi had situated himself in the higher branches of a large oak tree to watch their progress throughout the fight, Naruto had just pinned sasuke with his own arms wrapped around his body and that's when he saw it, a slip in that highly cultured soulless façade. This was due to obvious remembrance of the fight that they had a month and a half prior to the day and Itachi realised just how badly he'd hurt his brother when he saw a tear slip down his face before he broke Naruto's hold and excused himself, justuing away before Naruto had a chance to ask him what the matter was.

Itachi leapt after him following his chakra signature to their secret place in the forest, he hadn't visited it in a while but by the amount of chakra residue visible to his Sharingan eyes it was obvious that sasuke had been coming here for quite some time even after their stilted falling out, maybe it was just the memories that they'd had here that kept him coming back, ones of love, contentment and happiness above all others with an underlying hint of lust.

"Sasuke?" he whispered quietly and had the younger jumping at the intrusion of his voice in the quiet of the glade "What do you want Itachi" sasuke spat venomously trying to cover up his own vulnerability and shaking shoulders with a cold façade "sasuke please just hear me out" Itachi pleaded with his younger self. When he was met with silence he felt it was an invitation for him to go on "look sasuke, I never meant to hurt you in any way and I certainly could have said and done things differently. I wish I could rewind time and fix the damage that I've caused to you and to our relationship but I can't and I want you to know that … I still love you as much as I did a month and a half ago and I wish I'd never done what I did. Please forgive me, I can't keep going on like this" Itachi was looking at his brothers back when suddenly he was pushed roughly against a tree.

"How can you say things like that after all that I've had to deal with after what you've done. I've felt so alone and so…. So unwanted, your still fathers favourite and I can't keep living in your shadow. I'm sick of how things are… I don't want to do this anymore…" while sasuke was saying these things the fists beating on Itachi's chest became slower and lighter and his sobs became louder and more unrestrained before he stopped beating Itachi's chest and buried his face into the material curling his hands around it as he cried heartily into his Aniki's chest feeling his brothers arms wrap firmly about his quivering form.

"I'm so sorry otouto… so sorry" Itachi whispered into his hair as he slowly stroked his back trying to calm the boy down as he felt his shirt becoming drenched with Sasuke's tears. He really wished things hadn't turned out the way they had but he was glad things were slightly mended hoping against hope that things continued in the right direction. His thoughts were cut short as Sasuke's questing fingers threaded themselves through his long ebony tresses and his mouth was covered by Sasuke's own hot demanding one but Itachi fought for dominance just as hard as his hands slid downwards wrapping about Sasuke's waist as the other continued further south to grab his -surprisingly plump but toned- ass cheek which had the younger gasping letting Itachi's tongue invade every crevice of his mouth 'he tastes like ash and … tomatoes?' Itachi thought to him-self before they were so very rudely interrupted by their loudmouth blonde team mates surprisingly quiet gasp along with the line they were dreading to hear lest they get caught.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

So… who knows what's going to happen … anyone?

*Naruto put's his hand up* "I know! … I'm going to-" *Itachi Places a Hand over His Mouth* "hmphnghlmphmhgngh"

*Sasuke* "You'll spoil Delicate's surprise … Baka" *Ita/Sasu sigh*"Please review and give Delicate your ideas" *both smile and wave* "Catch you next time"

Reviews make my fingers move faster (:

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	4. Please, Spare Us

Take A Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 4

Okay so my last chapter was a little silent on what's going to happen further on but you have to keep your eyes open for the clues … their very blatant…

Anyways … Kakashi is already somewhat involved but we'll just assume he knows everything given who he is ha-ha

Okay so a recap:

'_He tastes like ash and … tomatoes?' Itachi thought to him-self before they were so very rudely interrupted by their loudmouth blonde team mates surprisingly quiet gasp along with the line they were dreading to hear lest they get caught._

"_Sasuke, what's going on?"_

And on with the show…

Enjoy :)

They stood there, arms still wrapped about the others form as the blonde's piercing cerulean eyes were trained on them "S-Sasuke, please tell me… what's going on… ?" Naruto's bottom lip was trembling slightly as he watched the almost identical brothers detangle from each others person before facing him head on. Naruto saw the fresh tear tracks on Sasuke's face and new he'd been crying but his eyes held more life which must mean that things were finally sorted out with his brother… but he certainly didn't expect what he was seeing.

"Naruto please …" Naruto had turned his body around and was about to walk away before he felt Sasuke's hands grab hold of the back of his jacket as he pressed his forehead between strong muscular shoulder-blades "just hear me out…" he whispered almost brokenly, afraid his all-time best friend was going to turn him into his father and have him and his brother exiled or worse…

Naruto shrugged out from Sasuke's grip his deep voice rumbling in his chest "You made your choice, now I make mine" His voice was melancholy as he walked away. Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto was going to tell his father and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Forcing him to be quiet could only worsen matters from there already disorderly state "N-Nii-San" Sasuke breathed almost silently. As his strength crumbled, Sobs wracked his body. He knew what was going to happen, It was something he couldn't escape and neither, it seemed, could his Aniki. Sasuke knelt on the moss carpeted forest floor letting himself cry enough tears for both his brother and him, whilst wrapped in his brothers warm embrace…

One Month Later…

Naruto was always increasingly quiet when they trained together and his normally animated countenance was altered whenever Sasuke's presence was registered to him.

_Flashback_

_He had been chatting with the Hyuuga heiress while treating her to a bowl of ramen when suddenly he became quiet and reserved as Sasuke walked under the white material hanging over the entrance Teuchi's Ramen stand and occupied the seat three places to his left "N-Naruto … What's wrong. Why did you stop?" her quiet shy voice rung through the empty ramen stand bar the three whom were already there when she turned slightly and saw the younger Uchiha prodigy occupying the seat a few from them and she turned to see Naruto's tight lipped, pinched features and his rigid form. Something she noticed that he never would have done under normal circumstance is put his chopsticks down beside his three quarters full bowl "Did you want to leave Naruto?" He nodded his head to her mutely and they got up and left without too much fuss, Hinata asking Teuchi to put the meal on her tab and then they were gone. Sasuke had sat there with his head hanging over his half eaten meal for well over an hour before he had let his chopsticks clatter into his bowl speckling some miso broth onto the counter before he stood pulled out a thousand ryo note for a two hundred and fifty ryo meal and with a quiet "keep the change" to Teuchi as it hit the counter he left with his bangs hanging in his eyes_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved every time he came home and his father wasn't standing there with a firm expression painted on his face with his Aniki kneeling at his feet awaiting their future punishment, today was no exception. It was preferable to Naruto not saying a word to his father he suppose but he missed his best friend more then he couldn't seem to convey in words. He wanted to show him by hugging him or something of that nature but Naruto always became rigid and practical, leaving before a seemingly single monosyllable could escape his lips.

Kakashi had noticed that their team dynamics had become forced and choppy and also noticed that Naruto would request to be paired with him instead Sasuke during paired missions.

Sasuke knew he may not keep his silence for long but he hoped against all odds Naruto would never reveal their unimaginable secret to any of the clan, not even their trusted cousin Shisui. Sasuke, having enough of think about the troubles of his and Naruto's, decided that a little personal training was in order and decided to visit one of the many private training grounds towards the back of the Uchiha compound. On his way there he saw Itachi or rather felt Itachi's chakra signature coming towards him at an unprecedented rate and he heard his Aniki skid to a halt just a few metres behind him "Otouto!" He heard Itachi shout … That could only mean one thing, Sasuke turned and bolted to him "Nii-San! Tell me quickly" he said grasping the front of Itachi's shirt and shaking him "Its Naruto … He's here … to speak to mother and father" Sasuke eyes went wide before he started muttering "No… no… nonononono…" He was almost in near hysterics before Itachi grasped his shoulders and shook him mentally telling him to get a hold of himself.

They separated and walked down the laneway side by side like they normally did going at a slightly more then sedate pace to reach the house just a minute or so before Naruto did. They walked through the door to see their father sitting at the table reading a newspaper and their mother in the kitchen making tea with an extra cup because they were obviously expecting company. Sasuke and Itachi went to take a seat only to hear a knock on the front door "Sasuke dear, could you get that" Mikoto called just loud enough to hear from the kitchen "Of course Kaa-san" and so sasuke answered the door he slid open the outer Fusuma to see Naruto standing on his doorstep with a pinched look on his face "please, come in" Said sasuke, ever the polite one.

Naruto squeezed by him and slipped out of his sandals, leaving them by the entryway without a single word waiting for sasuke to step in-front of him and lead him to the dining area. Following him through he watched as sasuke kneeled before his seating pillow on the floor and bowed low before crawling on his knees to position himself on his chair. He took it as a subtle hint to do the same and so he did bowing to their father before taking his own seat. He saw Itachi and Sasuke looking at him out of the corners of their eyes with bated breath as Mikoto poured him a cup of jasmine tea which he accepted gratefully showing his gratitude by wetting his lips with the brew before setting his cup back down on the solid oak table.

"I assume you wish to tell us something Naruto-kun, maybe the reason you haven't visited as often as you normally do?" Mikoto said politely starting off the conversation after many of the formal nuances that come before speaking of business "Yes I have actually Mikoto-Kaa-San" He saw the brothers tense and hold their breaths at what he was going to say next "There is something I must tell you…"

Ah another painful cliff-hanger….

What's going to happen next … does anyone know?

*Sasuke and Itachi Are sitting stiffly* hopefully not what we think is going to happen *puppy dog eyes from them both* please tell us… we can't bare the suspense *anime tears*

*Naruto* gosh your both baka's I'm going to- *Delicate puts her hand over his mouth* hmphnghhrrblrmphlurn…

Okay so… Naruto's being an idiot again *Delicate sweat drops*

*Ita/Sasu get an evil look in their eyes as they strap Naru to a table with chains* Please make sure you pass on your ideas to Delicate *Ita/Sasu turn, smile and wave* and we'll see you next time

Reviews make my fingers fly and my brain work faster (:

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	5. Second Thoughts And Interruptions

Take A Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 5

Not much to say here but the suspense is building…

Disc: I do not own Naruto … The Show and all its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

On with the show

Enjoy (:

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, the heat was suffocating and he didn't think he could take much more as he roughly tore the sheets off of his sticky body. It didn't do anything to relieve the stifling temperature of the room and the air was completely still, not a breath of wind in sight.

He stilled his restless movements long enough to hear the soft 'plink' 'plink' of droplets landing in a larger body of water and he decided to investigate, following the sound of dripping water out of his bedroom. It got louder as he advanced through the hall to the bathroom three doors down on the left.

He heard a loud relieved sigh belonging to none other then Itachi as the water sloshed in the bath-tub, evidence of his brother bathing. He stood outside the door for a while and he heard the water slowly start sloshing in the tub and Sasuke thought he was getting out only to hear an almost silent breathy moan. As he stood outside the door he heard the water slosh and some splatter against the tiles and then it was still again. With the sound of a slight rustle of fabric Sasuke took off down the hall to his room and stood behind his almost closed door, his heart pounding, as he heard the bath emptying and the bathroom door open only moments afterwards.

He listened to his Aniki's feet, almost silent, upon the wooden floorboards as he made his way back to his bedroom and the squeak of the door as it swung closed on it's hinges, although not all the way for there was no click of the handle mechanism to be heard. Sasuke silently made it larger slipped through the crack in his door, tip-toeing 2 doors down to the right and peeked through the crack left in his brother's door; he started at the sight before him. There was his Aniki, legs spread wide head tipped back and back arched as he jerked himself off, low throaty moans and breathless gasps of pleasure with his name thrown into the mix dropping from betwixt Itachi's luscious pink lips.

Sasuke felt his boxer briefs become increasingly tight as he watched his brother and he let out a soft moan as his hand passed over his straining erection. Before he knew what had happened the door had been wrenched open and there stood Itachi in all his glory, naked before him "Otouto" he said in a slightly breathless voice "What are you doing up so late?" Sasuke stood there frozen for a moment wondering if Itachi realised he was standing naked in front of him and he thought 'but of course he does, or he wouldn't be doing it' sasuke let out a pent up sigh and told his Aniki what had been bothering him "I can't sleep, It's too hot and I'm worried Nii-San"

Itachi saw the furrow between Sasuke's brows and new he was worried but he didn't know why and decided to ask, with that he pulled sasuke to sit on the slightly rumpled covers "What's got you worried sasuke?" Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard the concern lacing his Aniki's voice "I'm worried about Naruto" he conceded as he sat there staring at the wall "What do you mean by that Otouto?" Sasuke sighed in a drawn out way "Remember what he said when he came her last week?" Itachi frowned for a moment before it clicked "Yeah …"

_Flashback: Last week…_

"_I assume you wish to tell us something Naruto-kun, maybe the reason you haven't visited as often as you normally do?" Mikoto said politely starting off the conversation after many of the formal nuances that come before speaking of business "Yes I have actually Mikoto-Kaa-San" He saw the brothers tense and hold their breaths at what he was going to say next._

"_There is something I must tell you… about our teams. You see our team dynamics have become disrupted somewhat and that has warranted for one of us to change teams and it seems that it will be me who transfers" Mikoto looked a little shocked "well that is certainly not very fair but why is your team falling apart?" Naruto had forgotten how perceptive Mikoto really was. _

"_Some of the conduct has been misguided lately but I chose for it to be me who transferred teams because I did not want to separate one of the most efficient teams on the force. One of the new ANBU medics will be trading spots with me so they won't be down a member but I will get to be with a team I enjoy spending time with" Mikoto's brow furrowed slightly "You do not enjoy spending time with our boys?" Fugaku asked in a confused tone knowing that Naruto has spent more then enough time here, being able to hear him and Sasuke more then a few times during the nights was proof of that._

"_From what I understand Naruto-kun it seems you have had some sort of falling out with Sasuke over one reason or another, but if being away from him is what you feel is best then it's fine by us. Just don't forget to come and visit us once in a while, okay?" Naruto gave a small smile "I could never forget you Mikoto-Kaa-San. Thankyou so much for the tea, I'll swing by soon" and with that he gave a small bow to Fugaku and walked down the short hall. A few minute's later they heard the sliding of the Fusuma on it's tracks back and forth before the small 'clack' of it hitting the frame as it closed._

_Mikoto and Fugaku wondered what was going on as both Itachi and Sasuke excused themselves to go and train, but decided they'd leave it and let them sort it out and if they didn't then they guessed it was their loss…_

_End Flashback_

"Well I figure he still has what he saw fresh in his mind and I'm worried he may be keeping it to use against us. I'm so sure that he's not that vindictive but I can't help but worry, you know?" Sasuke hadn't realised he'd let a tear slip until he felt his Aniki wiping it away "I know Otouto, I know" Itachi said this as he hugged Sasuke to his chest and felt heat in Sasuke's cheeks as they rested upon his toned pectorals "What's wrong Sasu- Ah!" he cried out at the unexpected touch of his otouto as it sent pleasure spiralling down his spine. "Sasuke please…" he panted as he grasped his Otouto's hand "Not now…"

Sasuke frowned at his Aniki, he thought that Itachi had known that the house was empty… apparently he didn't or he'd be all for the idea. Sasuke used his other hand as a ploy to touch his Aniki's chest where he was holding the other one and Itachi caught it stetting them both down on his thighs and trapping them, with Sasuke's plan in action he leaned down and licked the tip of his Aniki's engorged cock and it had him gasping and arching into his mouth, his hands placed behind him gripping the sheets leaving Sasuke's hands forgotten as he started sucking on the tip of Itachi's cock like a lollipop. Sasuke wrapped his hands around his Aniki's hips and pulled him forward forcing Itachi's length deeper into his mouth, almost deep-throating him and he felt Itachi's hands slid into his soft raven blue tipped locks.

Itachi had flashes of that day that had ruined him in Sasuke's eyes, the day where he'd made the fatal mistake of letting Kakashi have his way with him in broad daylight. He had flashes of Kakashi's and his positions and instead of Kakashi it was Sasuke. He pushed the boy a little roughly off him and Sasuke landed on the floor striking his ribs on something left there, making his eyes tear up. As he lay there panting he heard the bed creak and as Itachi lent down the tears of pain that had welled up in his eyes fell "Sasuke? Sasuke did I hurt you?" Itachi asked his voice sincerely concerned and remorseful "Not really, my ribs hurt a little. I landed on something…"

Itachi felt bad for what had happened and helped his brother back to the bed before slipping on a pair of boxers over his now soft length and turning on the beside light "Come here Otouto" he said quietly as he gently pulled Sasuke towards his person. Sasuke complied tears springing forth to his eyes as he stretched the tender skin across his ribs "Turn this way little brother…" he said as he helped him turn his side so it was facing the light.

Itachi let out a loud startled gasp at the large deep blue bruise blooming across Sasuke's ribs "What it is Nii-San?" Sasuke said, worry inflecting his tone "I'm wondering what you landed on and worrying about how hard I pushed you for your bruise to be this large and this dark already…" Sasuke watched as Itachi worried his full bottom lip between his teeth. He reached out and touched his lip seeing that it had gotten fuller after he had worried it.

"It's okay…" Sasuke leaned up to kiss him heatedly on the mouth and Itachi wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and turned him to lay him gently on the bed "Nii-San…" Itachi moaned quietly as Sasuke bucked his hips up begging for his touch and as he reached down to palm Sasuke's generous erection and tangled their legs together his mouth claiming sasuke his with lips tongue and teeth over his pulse point at the space where his neck and shoulder met when there was a 'click' … 'click' on the glass of the window.

Itachi looked up to see a messenger hawk from Tsunades office carrying the mark of ANBU and the Hokage upon what looked obviously like a mission scroll. They hadn't been sent on a mission since Naruto had left the team and joined with Hinata, Shino and Neji's team. He cursed loudly thinking about both their aching erections, they'd both need cold showers now. He walked over to the window and retrieved the scroll from the hawk, breaking the seal and opening it. He Kakashi Sasuke and the new Medic-nin Haruno, Sakura (A/N: Can't leave her out of this aha (: ) were going on an assassination mission to Hanegakure: The land of feathers. It was going to be a long one …

Soooo … Whatcha think?

*Sasu* I think I need a cold shower… *Ita* How bout one together? *Looks Sasu up and down* among other things *Ita Smiles Perversely*

*Sasuke screams and runs down the hall* See you next time… Ja Ne*Ita smiles devilishly walking down the hall after Sasu*

Oh… Kay we're in for a little bit of lovin' ;)

Reviews make my fingers go faster aha (:

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	6. Apprehended And Locked Away

Take A Walk On The Wild Side

Chapter 6

Okay so what happened last time…

Recap:

_He Kakashi Sasuke and the new Medic-nin Haruno, Sakura (A/N: Can't leave her out of this aha (: ) were going on an assassination mission to Hanegakure: The land of feathers. It was going to be a long one …_

Okay so this chapter may get a little brutal on the Uchiha Brothers and be a little bit of a reveal about Fugaku… sort of following the original Naruto plotline here (SORT OF) … Oh I almost forgot, I don't own Naruto … Kishimoto Masashi does … damn -.-'

And on with the show ..

Enjoy (:

They landed on the dirt patch of ground just before the gates, jumping the few feet from the trees. Sakura was unconscious on Kakashi's back from a serious head injury but they'd managed to stop the blood flow with a little bit of basic Medic skills and bandage the wound for the 2 day trip back which they had made in one.

Itachi landed with Sasuke's arm slung over his shoulder helping him hobble with a fractured ankle and three broken ribs with severe bruising while he himself supported a long bandaged gash from a tanto, on his forearm (Kakashi sustained no injuries -.- … lucky bastard). As they came through the gates they were met by a grim looking Tsunade, two excited looking elders and two platoons of ANBU operatives consisting of Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Neji in one and Anko, Sai, Yamato and Genma forming the other.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi… By order of the fifth Hokage Senju Tsunade, you are hereby under arrest by law of Konohagakure No Sato accused of Treason. You will each be escorted by a Platoon of ANBU operatives, If you resist we will be made to use force. Do you understand your terms of arrest?" the gathered group waited in silence for the answer from both of the Uchiha present "No I do not" came from the eldest of the two "What is it you do not understand operative Uchiha?" asked Homura snidely "I do not understand why we are being charged of treason. We have done nothing but be loyal to our village and to out leader Tsunade-Hime. How can you do this to loyal shinobi of your village?" he asked in a cold, deadly and precise voice to Homura, Koharu remaining silent beside her team-mate. "You will find out soon enough" was all Homura said before commanding the ANBU to take hold of both operatives and Haul them to the ANBU holding cells.

They grabbed a hold of Itachi by both his arms and started to drag him, they did the same to Sasuke which had a sharp cry of pain tear from his throat from both his ribs and his ankle "AHH!" Itachi lunged forward trying to get to his precious Otouto "Sasuke!" he cried, only to be struck in the back of the head with the butt of a tanto and with a whisper of "Sa..su..ke" his world went black.

A distraught call of "Itachi!" rang through the air and did little to rouse him from his current state of forced unconsciousness.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried and watched on helplessly as they dragged Itachi before him before dragging him by his arm on the side with the broken ribs again as he stumbled on his fractured ankle "AHH!" they stopped holding him up by both arms "What is wrong with you boy!" Homura demanded as he walked towards the wheezing boy "M-My ribs are broken, three of them.. and my ankle is fractured" Homura stared pointedly at him "Why didn't your medic take care of it?" Homura asked. Immediately ruffled, Sasuke lost his temper at the elder "Well if you can't see you blind old bat our Medic is Indisposed as of the moment! She sustained a he-" he didn't get any further in his explanation as Homura backhanded him across the face causing the skin across his cheekbone to split, sending a small trickle of blood that sliding down his cheek and dripping down the side of his neck "Get this snivelling child out of my sight!" and without further ado the ANBU dragged him as he hung limply in their grip, to the holding cells.

The one look he took back was enough to show him Kakashi's enraged eye and Tsunades helpless look at their current situation, he knew they could put their heads together and work something out, the question is … would they?…

IxS

Itachi was brought to a shallow unconscious state by the sound of a body being dropped next to him with a quiet whimper of pain and he was roused fully with the 'clang' of the thick metal door closing. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around to see a pair of Sharingan glaring back at him before noticing it was his father, bound to the wall with chakra suppressing cuffs. As he sat there trying to work out how Fugaku's Sharingan were still activated he watched them dim and then completely die out as the remnants of his chakra were depleted to almost life threatening lows.

Itachi heard a loud groan not three feet from his person and turned to see who was making the noise. When his eyes landed on a chakra absorbing cuffed Sasuke he scrambled forward as fast as was humanly possible without the aid of chakra and scooped Sasuke gingerly into his arms to make sure he didn't hurt him. When Sasuke turned his face to look up, Itachi was absolutely outraged. His stretched out fingers were shaking with his contained anger as they lightly grazed the split across his Otouto's cheekbone "Who did this to you Otouto?" He heard a rasp but couldn't hear the words coming from his brothers dry throat "I can't hear you otouto, hang on" He said as he leaned down and placed his ear against Sasuke's mouth and heard him rasp out "Ho… mura" they watched as the door opened and Fugaku was dragged out in chakra suppressing chains.

IxS

Homura was currently overseeing the torture and interrogation for Uchiha Fugaku for information on the apparent coup de tat that was happening right under the village elders' noses and as it seemed, Fugaku was the main culprit but it was yet to be determined who else was involved in the not-so-innocent coup.

IxS

Itachi sat back up his body trembling with his barely suppressed rage and lent back against the steel wall as he stroked Sasuke's short spiky dirt riddled hair while his head was resting in his lap "I will get them sasuke, I promise" he whispered quietly to the softly snoring boy in his lap.

"Why do you care so much?" came Fugaku's once strong but now broken voice from where he lay after being thrown to the floor after his round of interrogation and torture "Because … he's the only baby brother I have" Itachi said as he looked down into Sasuke's now open deep obsidian depths, he saw determination and love burning bright in his eyes and realised that Sasuke had yet to give up… the torture would soon kill that brightness his eyes held.

IxS

They heard the loud clang of the lock being turned as the rasp of metal as the door bolt was being pulled back "Whatever it is you know… don't tell them anything no matter what they do to you, the whole clan will be massacred" was Fugaku's last whispered instructions before the door was opened with a rather loud sqeak before both Itachi and Sasuke were grabbed and hauled out of the metal room, down the dingy wet walled hallway to a rather pristine interrogation room.

They both stopped short in the doorway at the cleanliness of it and the rather burley ANBU operative behind them whispered menacingly "Oh, don't worry about how tidy it looks… it won't be the same once we're finished with you" he laughed harshly in their ears before pushing them both forward into the room and having sasuke cry out once again in pain as he stumbled on his ankle and hit the metal floor with a loud thud "Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he knelt down to him and saw his brother was in an immense amount of pain and turned on the ANBU guard before he knew what had hit him, clocking him on the side of the head which sent him sprawling unconscious -his mask cracking down the middle- in the doorway.

Itachi worked his way back to sasuke helping him to sit up upon the tilt table they were planning on using for the interrogation before one Aburame, Shibi -who was a friend of the two Uchiha boys- walked into the beam of light steaming from the doorway and shook his head at the mess on the floor from the head wound Itachi had accidently given to the man when exacting his revenge for hurting his brother. Blood had pooled about the mans head and was starting to make tracks into the hall, Shibi looked up to see Itachi making sure his brother wasn't in too much pain which was in a sense pointless, especially once Morino Ibiki got to them.

He shook his head and walked away to let somebody know about the guy bleeding out on the floor of the interrogation cell for the Uchiha and left the two boys to their own devices.

IxS

Itachi turned rapidly when he heard quiet chuckling to see Ibiki and non other then Homura himself standing in the now clear doorway "Now boys, tell us what we want to know and this won't take long… I promise" the last part was said with an absolutely EVIL smirk plastered on the elder's lips as the door clanged shut and the bolt mechanism sounding sealing their impending doom.

IxS

Heart's Gone Asunder,

The Council Is Beguiled

But Who,

Among The Uchiha,

Will Be Exiled?

That's all for next chapter *Smirks Devilishly*

Reviews make me type quicker (:

DelicateGreenEyes xx


End file.
